


‹ "𝒊 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 3000" › || eren j.

by weloveameliashepherd



Series: ‹ "𝒊 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 3000" › || eren j. [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Reader, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fandom Fusion, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Reader-Insert, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Spoilers, black y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weloveameliashepherd/pseuds/weloveameliashepherd
Summary: "Dr. (l/n), meet our new chief of cardio. ""Hunt, I'm doing charts and I have back-to-back surgeries, and I haven't had one minute of sleep, I'm busy.""(L/N), HE'S CRASHING!""Okay, grab the crash cart and charge the paddles!""What can I do?""Well I mean.. you could clean the blood up. Anyway, let's get him to an OR."and that was was when your eyes caught his, the staggering, irritating emerald eyes.-"I THINK IT'S IMPORTANT TO TAKE THE TIME TO TELL THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THEM WHILE THEY CAN HEAR YOU."a story in which (y/n) (l/n), married to work meets the love of her life and changes everythingғᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ• story takes place in season 6+ of greys anatomy on netflix.(i recommend you go watch it to have a better understanding)GREYS ANATOMY X AOT CROSSOVERI DO NOT OWN AOT, GREYS ANATOMY, AND/OR ITS CHARACTERS
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: ‹ "𝒊 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 3000" › || eren j. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168892
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓵𝓸𝓰𝓾𝓮

• recommended to read in times new roman •  
• in order to have a better understanding, watch   
greys anatomy on netflix •  
——

︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

"𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒗𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒔,  
"𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒔"

︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

"This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play? That's up to you."

"You're my person." 

"You were like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning, and you saved me."

"Please, don't chase me anymore. Unless you're ready to catch me." 

"Everybody wants their place in history. No one wants to be the astronaut that nobody remembers."

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ 𝑰 𝑳𝑶𝑽𝑬 𝒀𝑶𝑼 3000 ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

———

(Y/N) (L/N)  
CHIEF OF PEDS  
28  
quick reaction to bullshit 🤷🏾♀️  
I AM CREATING THE LIFE OF MY DREAMS

EREN JAEGER   
CHIEF OF CARDIO  
31  
literally so irritating bye 💀  
THOU SHALL NOT TRY ME

MEREDITH GREY  
GENERAL SURGERY ATTENDING  
whew she is dark and twisty  
I'VE HAD ENOUGH PAIN TO LAST A LIFETIME

CRISTINA YANG  
CARDIO ATTENDING  
owen doesn't deserve her point blank 🙏🏽  
HE IS NOT THE SUN, YOU ARE

ALEX KAREV  
PEDS ATTENDING  
definition of character development ☝🏽  
YOU CAN CHOOSE TO MAKE THE BEST OUT IF A BAD SITUATION

MIKASA ACKERMANN  
ORTHO ATTENDING  
ole girl is sometimes irritating as well but i love her 😭  
ILL TRY TO BE NICER IF YOU TRY TO BE SMARTER

ARMIN ARLERT  
PEDS ATTENDING  
this man dawg.. 🧎🏽♀️🧎🏽♀️  
I DISRESPECTFULLY DONT CARE

VANESSA SHELTON  
TRAUMA ATTENDING  
29  
everybodys bestie   
UNDERESTIMATE ME, THAT'LL BE FUN

︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Dr. (l/n), meet our new chief of cardio. "

"Hunt, I'm doing charts and I have back-to-back surgeries, and I haven't had one minute of sleep, I'm busy."

"(L/N), HE'S CRASHING!"

"Okay, grab the crash cart and charge the paddles!"

"What can I do?"

"Well I mean.. you could clean the blood up. Anyway, let's get him to an OR." 

and that was was when your eyes caught his, the staggering, irritating (😤🖕🏽) emerald eyes. 

-

"I THINK IT'S IMPORTANT TO TAKE THE TIME TO TELL THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THEM WHILE THEY CAN HEAR YOU."

a story in which (y/n) (l/n), married to work meets the love of her life and changes everything

ғᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ

• story takes place in season 5+ of greys anatomy on netflix. 

AND MANY MORE CHARACTERS SUCH AS..

JEAN KIRSTEIN 

ARIZONA ROBBINS

SASHA BRAUS

CONNIE SPRINGER

MARK SLOAN

OWEN HUNT

LEXIE GREY

DEREK SHEPHERD 

MIRANDA BAILEY

RICHARD WEBBER

CALLIE TORRES

LEVI ACKERMANN

ERWIN SMITH

JACKSON AVERY

APRIL KEPNER

AMELIA SHEPHERD

IZZIE STEVENS

TEDDY ALTMAN

MAGGIE PIERCE

JO WILSON 

STEPHANIE EDWARDS 

BEN WARREN

LEAH MURPHY 

SHANE ROSS

HANJI ZOE (they/them pronouns)

• i do not own aot, greys anatomy, and/or any of its characters. this fanfic is based off of my imagination. •

if you're uncomfortable with the way i represent y/n, change her to your liking.

enemies to lovers type beat 🛐

MAY CONTAIN/CONTAINS  
gore/blood,   
suggestive language,   
cursing,   
violence  
angst  
COMING SOON..


	2. 𝓲 𝓼𝓪𝔀 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓲 𝓼𝓪𝔀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a burn victim dies in the midst of a chaotic ER, the chief and board member Jennings interrogate the residents and find the culprit.

S6 EP6

————————————————————–

Every resident and attending who had a shift in the ER sat outside of the conference room in silence, awaiting to be called in. It was a very dark and gloomy atmosphere. Rain pattered against the window and street lights flickering. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"What happened to that patient was indescribable, such an amateur mistake." you groused.

"Someone's getting fired." Reed said.

"Stop it." April responded.

"She wasn't even my patient." said Charles.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing."

"Can you stop tapping your feet?" you asked Eren.

"Why."

"D-do you wake up every morning at the crack of dawn and come in with the motive to irritate everybody in these four walls of this hospital?"

"Hmm, no idea."

"She's right, you stole my surgery." Hanji said.

"Twice."

"Oops."

"How long is this going to take?" Alex also complained.

"Why, you need to take a phone call?" Jackson snickered.

And there you go, they were then at each other's throat, literally.

"OKAY, OKAY GET OFF."

"WHOA WHOA"

They were all yelling all at once.

"OKAY, PAUSE. Y'all are so CHILDISH. I don't give a rat's ass who's patient it was, you're going to sit here, and you're going to wait until you're called in because for all we damn know, you idiots just killed an innocent woman. Have a little respect" you announced.

"I don't even know why I'm here, I stood in the ER for 2 seconds and left with (Y/N) Sasha said.

"Are you high?"

"Don't lie, I saw you in the trauma room." Jean added.

"That's such a stretch."

"What happened tonight, to that patient was inexcusable," the chief said when he walked in.

"I just said that-" you mumbled.

"And we're gonna be here until we know who's responsible for it. You will shut up and sit down and wait to be called."

"Just said that-"

"Hunt."

———

"Dr. Hunt, you know Larry Jennings from our board. And this is our in house council. I need you to give me the lay of the land of the ER tonight. From the beginning."

"We were slammed with a mass casualty, a hotel fire. Half a dozen burn victims, a penetrating chest wound, a firefighter with multiple traumas-"

"What doctors were working?"

"Yang, Lexie Grey, Karev, Adamson, that big kid whose name I can't remember I don't know, Kepner, Avery, Torres, Jaeger, Springer, Braus, Arlert, Ackermann, Zoe, and (L/N).

"And who was on the patient in question, the one that died?"

"....Everyone. Everyone was everywhere."

"Alright, who got the chart first?"

"...."

"Dr. Yang."

——

"It wasn't my patient,"Cristina said.

"I had it for 2 seconds then I was called outside."

"Okay, start from the beginning."

"I was paged to the ER,"

——

Fʟᴀsʜʙᴀᴄᴋ

"Oh, I'm putting myself on a time-out before I kill somebody." Cristina groaned while walking into Meredith's hospital room, where you and Armin also accompanied her.

"You made amends with your father?" you asked Meredith.

"I don't even want to talk about him right now."

"Touché."

"Have you seen Bailey? She was supposed to sign my discharge papers after her appy." questioned Meredith.

"Nope."

"Oh good. You know, go home, get better, and then come back, cause I need you." spoke Cristina.

"I second that."

"Are the Mercy West people that bad?"

"YES."

"They're everywhere and there are more of them then us, and they're kicking our asses."

"No, I counted." Armin said.

"Is that what you do in your spare time?" you asked.

"God I miss Izzie."

"Ole girl just up and left?" you hesitantly said

"I guess so."

"We need more "usses" so, get back here."

"I have to be discharged first, you wanna forge Bailey's signature?"

"No, that'll get me fired!"

"Get one of the new ones to do it, get them fired. you said.

All of your pagers went off so you went down into the ER.

"Well send Bailey!"

——

"(L/N)"

"Yang handed the chart over to me, but lemme tell you sum. I handed it off to Kepner and Adamson. I had no business in that ER because I went to check up on her toddler. He was fine, no smoke inhalation and scans were clear. Braus, Sloan, and I treated a teenager with deep second degree burns who later dropped a lung, took him up to the OR and he's in the ICU stable."

"After that?"

"Went up to the NICU with Robbins and Karev."

"This off topic but have you tried white chocolate? Oh, lord it's so good. I don't know what y'all be eating in that cafeteria cause I'm pretty sure the total drama chef it cooking some type of concoction in there bu-"

(L/N), out.

"Oookay.."

———

I might work on part 2 of this chapter later today and publish it tmrw i'm so excited for this 😭🙏🏽

809 words

weloveameliashepherd on wattpad and inkitt


	3. 𝓲 𝓼𝓪𝔀 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓲 𝓼𝓪𝔀, 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lawl

S6 EP6

——————————————–—————––

"Oookay, but I was not involved in any-"

"Out."

——

"Jaeger."

"What happened in there?"

———

Fʟᴀsʜʙᴀᴄᴋ

"These Seattle Grace people are kind of douchey." complained Charlie, a little too loud.

"Shhh." Jackson said later snickering.

"Douchey, huh?" Eren said.

"I'm being paged to the ER, mass casualty. See ya later." Eren said fixing his bun.

"John Doe with a GCS of 6, unconscious when we arrived at the scene, vitals 100/70, pulse 118, respiration's 28, bowel obstruction and a trauma to the head and pupils dilated."

"Okay, let's get him inside and page peds, (L/N), let's get him into trauma room 1.

"I was paged," you said rushing into the room.

"Page Sloan and Braus, this is a deep second degree."

"Can you move?, all up in my space.. my god.." you groaned.

"Well, I'm trying the best I can but I cant please everybody," he responded.

"Finally, you're here." you sighed of relief when Sasha and Mark entered the room.

"We need to get him up to CT as soon as you finish debriding."

"Mark, could you take over then? I'm taking my lunch break." Sasha asked.

"Its 2 am."

"Exactly. Thanks!"

"He has an aneurysm on his heart, we need to get him to surgery," Eren said.

"Mark hasn't finished debriding and his bowel obstructed.. did you not listen to the paramedics? He can get a transplant." you disagreed.

"No, he needs the aneurysm fixed before we get to the bowel."

"No, we cant."

"We can."

"Who hired him again?"

"Who hired YOU?"

"LITTLE BOY I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU"

"Woahh, okay wait. We could go into surgery and fix the aneurysm and put him on bypass while you work on the bowel. Deal?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

———

"You know that big kid?? Uhh.."

"Charles?"

"YEAH HIM. He fainted," Eren snickered.

"Here's the catch, he was holding an ax that was lodged into a patient's abdomen."

"Oh, and (L/N)?"

"You need to put a leash on that woman."

"I'm literally right here," you said leaning against the closed door of the conference room.

"Call (L/N) back into the room please."

——

"Bailey."

"Stupid,"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," Bailey said.

"He fainted?"

"He better have a brain tumour or sum cuz that's just unacceptable."

——

"Why didn't you mention you were working on a patient with jaeger?"

"Okay well, you see... I didn't think it mattered. Because we are talking about the patient who died, not a teenage boy."

"I want to know every single thing that happened in the ER tonight, I would appreciate it if you'd tell me every detail."

"Cheif, i just told yall. You should be talking to them Mercy Westers cuz they main reason we're here right now. THAT ONE BOY FAINTED WHILE THEY WERE HOLDING THE AXE IN A PATIENT AND THAT APRIL GIRL BOTCHED A SIMPLE TRACHEAOTOMY- oh my lord. Plus that Jaeger boy is hella annoying where did you even find him??" you yelled slumping back into your chair.

"wait wait, what do you mean by, "botched a tracheotomy"?.

"...oops."

———

"I think I might've gotten someone fired." you groaned.

This wasn't the first time you've gotten someone fired. Nothing new. You've gotten 3 people fired in the past 7 months. Of course it wasn't intentional, you just got idiots lacking. (one too many times)

"Again?" Lexie asked.

"Againn."

"Kepner." the chief said stepping out of the office.

"You got Kepner fired??"

"Keep your voice down, god." you whisper yelled.

——

"I don't know you. But Dr. Adamson just spent 20 minutes in that chair telling me what an excellent doctor you are."

"-Your school records, your evaluation from Mercy West all say the same thing, and I believe it. I believe you're good."

"Dr. Webber, I don't-"

"So you should be able to tell me what would've caused Cathy Becker to bleed out and die from multisystem organ failure."

"She had D.I.C. Burns can cause massive tissue injury--" she said frantically, then was cut off.

"But the burn was properly cleaned and dressed?"

"Well there must've been much more damage, I mean she had a collapsed lung. "

"That's right, she needed a chest tube. But why would her lungs have failed?"

"She.. She went into respiratory distress. They said they criked her."

"I wasn't there for any of this!"

"And why would she need a crike? Why not intubate?"

"Well her airway was too swollen, they couldn't get-"

"But what would cause that kind of inflammation in her throat?" The chief said, voice raising an octave.

"Soot, smoke inhalation but she didn't hav-" said April becoming more and more frantic.

"How did Mrs. Becker's throat look?"

A long silence filled the room for what felt like hours, but in reality it was seconds.

Seconds was all it took for April's career to take its place into downfall.

"No, she w- she w-wasn't hoarse, she wasn't coughing."

"How did it look Dr kepner?"

"Her breath sounds were good, she- her respiratory rate was goo"

"IM ASKING YOU, WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE."

The thunder from outside and the rain pattered on the window flushed out the tense silence.

"You never looked. You didn't look in her throat?m, because if you had you would've seen soot. And you would've intimated immediately. And none of this would've never happened. "

"No, no, that's- I got distracted."

"I know. It was a simple mistake. And the circumstances you were under.."

"I'm sorry Dr. Kepner.

"No i missed one step."

"And look at its led to."

——

Fʟᴀsʜʙᴀᴄᴋ

The trauma roomed was flooded with residents on call. The room was filled with endless chatter trying to save the patient, although she was too far gone.

The monitor flatlined making a loud sound. Nobody movements stilled.

"Stop, stop, STOP, STOP, it's over, you've lost her. ITS DONE." Derek said.

"Well, whose patient is she?" you asked.

"Whose patient is this?"

you sighed, looking at your watch.

Another long period of silence filled the room.

"Time of death, 12:45 AM."

——

"You're fired."

April walked out of the room, while you and Derek stepped in.

"Now before you say it's fault-"

"It's nobody's fault, (Y/N)"

"That's lies but I mean okay."

"It's not the Doctors Richard. They're all good doctors."

"I know. What do you think this is for? For Jennings, it was about legal. But this was for me. I needed to know who was responsible."

"Huh. Thats fair." you sighed.

"Maybe it's not one doctor, maybe it's too many doctors. Who don't know each other. Who don't trust each other. When i got to that room, it was chaos. Because that's the system now. Chaos. Ever since the merger, its been chaos. Your system. Has been chaos. You should look again at whose responsible."

You carefully comprehended what Derek was saying, until you realize his words may of rubbed the chief the wrong way. You never necessarily liked the mercy westers, but you were going to have to adapt soon enough.

"Hey, is she gone? Did she leave?" asked Christina.

"You know what? She was good. She was a better doctor than l am."

"If she was you wouldnt have ratted her out. Am i wrong?" you said.

"Just please. shut up."

"Calm down because I didn't do nothing to you. That was your friend. Your people. Your loss. You messed up. Not me." you said.

——

"You talked to April?" Jackson questioned.

Alex walked down that same hall, meeting both Reed and Jackson.

"What?"

"Just waiting to see if you were gonna hit me again."

"Look, im sorry-"

"Forget it. Rough night? Right?"

Charles and a few more residents came down and hogged the hallway.

"So April missed an airway, huh? So stupid."

"Airway first." Lexie added.

"It's like medschool 101, right?"

"It's pretty basic..!"

"IT WAS ONE SECOND. She got distracted and made a mistake."

"That we all nearly got fired for."

"Nosedive's got a point."

"Thank y- What?"

"We nearly got fired for trying to fix what she screwed up in the first place."

"Okay, that's enough. We're done, it's over."

"Yeah because that's our job. What you didn't make any mistakes today?" Cristina said.

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn, (L/N)"

"I'm not being stubborn, Jaeger, i'mbeing genuine. Plus nobody was talking to you."

"quite frankly she was. She's talking to all of us collectively."

You sigh in defeat once again.

"You've been distracted all week. Who knows what you screwed up? Our patients didn't die and that's why we didn't get caught. It could've happened to any one of us."

_After all the opinions have been heard..._

_And every point of view has been considered..._

"Here she comes."

April walked through the small "crowd" of residents at the nurses station with her stuff from her locker packed and ready to leave. And there she went. Out the doors, never to be seen again.

_You finally find..._

_What you were after._

_The truth._

_But the truth isn't where it ends._

——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just used random words i've heard before i dont actually have a medical degree im in middle school 😭


End file.
